Central Capricorn Galactica
'''Central Capricorn Galactica, '''abbreviated to '''the CCG, '''is the main base of operations for Gemini, and where Samael McCain generally worked, before he began to get out into the field more frequently. The CCG is the largest space station in the galaxy, measuring a diameter of 100 miles across, and over thirty different levels to the base. It was at the CCG where technology such as Drainers, C-Digistructors, ECHOears (and by extension Vault Instincts) and Loader bot upgrades were invented, researched and ultimately constructed. Hundreds of ships entered and exited the base every day, sending out trades and technology towards Gemini-controlled planets, especially following the destruction of Helios on Pandora. Gemini Vault Hunters were stationed at the CCG, where they would be trained and provided a free course at Capricorn University. They would also be assigned to a regiment and sent on missions from the CCG, and given briefs and debriefs for their missions. The Vault Hunters would then be provided with CCG-unique ultraboost ships that could warp across the galaxy in an instant to get to where they needed to be. The CCG is mobile, equipped with warp thrusters in the bowel of the ship that allowed it to instantly phase across the galaxy within an instant. They used this feature to bring Matt Rye and Aurora Lux on board whilst they were on Atrios-6 in the Medusa sector. Construction It is unknown when Central Capricorn Galactica was built, but it is suspected it was sometime following Gemini's partnership with Hyperion. McCain was claimed the CCG cost "billions of dollars" to build, so it is likely that it was only after the corporation gained their wealth from Hyperion, especially since the base was considered new by the time Matt was brought there to become a Vault Hunter once again. The CCG took a few months to build, sped up by robot constructors provided by Hyperion, and would have taken a few years without the necessary aid. Once the station itself was built, numerous labs, hangars and armouries were built to fill the large rooms, whilst places such as office blocks and training posts were constructed to centre Gemini's business on the space station. Security Central Capricorn Galactica is known for having almost impeccable security, with bio-data scanners like fingerprint, eye print, and breath print scanners, as well as innumerable safety measures and security protocols, along with hologram desensitisers designed to scan and strip unauthorised holograms. It is impossible to smuggle anything or anyone on ships entering or leaving the CCG, as all Gemini ships have a required crew capacity scanner, as well as the base hangar itself, to check if there are any unauthorised personnel or objects on board. Matt was only able to escape by inputting his authorised Gemini ID into one of the ship's database. The space station is also equipped with nanobots and compressors to deal with all damages sustained to the ship and to put out fires should they occur. This made it exceedingly difficult for the Crimson Raiders to attack or even approach the base as it would almost instantly repair. They would have to destroy every single atom, which is either too difficult or downright impossible. At the moment, the only person known to have successfully broken into the CCG is Matt's mother, Deborah Rye, through use of a waveform extrapolator that hid her energy signature. However, she was eventually caught and brought to the Gemini Menagerie anyway. Status The CCG is somewhere in the Ranskorr sector of the galaxy, exact position unknown, although it had a mainstay near Divaloca for the majority of its lifespan. It still operates at optimal levels, as referenced by Director McCain a few times on board the flagship Leviathan. Its massive size would not make it hard to miss, given its sheer scale makes it impossible to cloak, however the Ranskorr sector is largely unknown and off-limits to the Crimson Raiders under a still active no-entry treaty first formed by the Associated Constellations. Known Members Ever On Board * Arcturus Vaus * Aurora Lux * Caine Brooke * Daniel Marx * Deborah Rye * Duke Minoosh * Five * Four * James Sharp * Matt Rye * Three * Two * Samael McCain * Violet Parker * Numerous Gemini personnel